


Versum

by paterhomicidium (kams_log)



Series: Versum - Turned [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Blood, Vampire Cain, Vampire Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/paterhomicidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunger was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. The thing that had caught him hours before had told him this would happen. The monster had laughed, cut open his palm and said, “You’re gonna’ like it after a while. The need.”</p>
<p>Dean hadn’t understood a word of what he’d said. But he did now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versum

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make this into a series of one shots. Hope you like!

The air was cold and biting against Dean’s skin. The hollow feeling in his chest was ever expanding, growing and nibbling at his sides as his mind turned to snapped wires and frenzied signals. 

The lights were too bright. The street lights were overpowering in the darkness of night, and Dean could barley see as he stumbled down the street. 

He didn’t know where he was, or what he was doing there. Hell, he didn’t know  _what_ he was anymore. He could hear a pounding in his ears, a drum like beat that was all too familiar to the pounding that once resided in his own chest. Heartbeats. There were hearts beating around every corner, behind every door he passed, and his teeth were growing out past his lips the closer he drew to them. 

The hunger was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. The  _thing_ that had caught him hours before had told him this would happen. The monster had laughed, cut open his palm and said, “You’re gonna’ like it after a while. The  _need_.”

Dean hadn’t understood a word of what he’d said. But he did now, especially after twisting off the monster’s head and fleeing for his life.

Blood dripped down his chin. Bags of the stuff had been in the room with him. Dean didn’t know where the blood had come from, and he was too desperate to care at the time. All he knew was the smell thick in his nostrils, and the way his stomach seemed to lunge inside him, desperate for satisfaction.

The lights were still blinding, but he was getting used to it. The pounding in his ears grew stronger, and the scent of human hearts were thick around him.

That was when he caught a scent of something new. Something… old. Familiar. It was like an old forgotten dream he could’ve had as a child, or a long lost friend or lover. 

A lone figure stood at the end of the block. An older gentleman, he stood with all the regality of a king. A cane rested beneath his wrists, a black suit adorning his frame, and the wisps of silver hair across his face and head. 

He was the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. The blue of his eyes were stunning, and Dean felt attracted in a way he’d never felt among another soul before.

That was when he realized it.

There was no heartbeat coming from the man. He was one of  _them_. 

Dean wanted to flee, but the scent was overpowering. The  _need_ was growing stronger, and Dean felt compelled to draw closer to the gentleman, uncaring of who or what he was. All he knew was the need, and simply looking at the man was almost like satisfaction. Dean half wondered what it would be like to  _touch_.

He found out a moment later, when his feet betrayed him and he stumbled up to the man, almost falling if he hadn’t been caught in strong arms that pulled him close to the other man’s chest. 

“So, you’ve been turned. Recently, I take it?”

The man’s voice was as good as he looked. Dean licked his lips, the tang of metal sharp against his teeth. He nodded, somehow sure that was the right answer. Because he wasn’t like this before. Something had changed him. Something had  _turned_ him.

A low rumble of laughter fell from the other man’s lips. 

“My name is Cain,” he said, running a hand down Dean’s face and wiping away a drop of crimson. “I will take care of you.”

Dean sagged in relief, unashamed as his head fell against the man’s–Cain’s–chest. The touch of the man was exactly as Dean had hoped.

Satisfaction. Found in the arms of a vampire. He was sure there was a joke somewhere in there, something lost in the pages of an old romantic novel. 

He didn’t care about that, however. Not as Cain swept him up in his arms and helped him down the street to his car, shielding him from the lights and comforting him as the sound of heartbeats finally began to die away.

“You will be safe with me.”

Dean believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> my caindean blog: paterhomicidium.tumblr.com


End file.
